The 501st List
by I-Don't-Have-A-Name123
Summary: At the request of Admiral Yularen, all troopers, commandos, ARCs, and Jedi are to obey the following rules. That means you, Skywalker. COMPLETE. (Should probably be considered AU. Screw you, Disney!)
1. Rules 1-5

**Don't own anything. (Disclaimers are really irritating...do we really have to put these on every friggin' story? If any of us actually created this stuff, we sure wouldn't be on this site...)**

**This is just the start. I'll have more when I can find my notebook...dang thing went AWOL. This is kind of a mix of the TV show and the Republic Commando novels by Karin Traviss (the only Star Wars books I've ever read).**

* * *

**The 501st List**

_No one really knows when it first appeared. Probably after the last bolo-ball incident. At any rate, everyone now knows about it._

At the request of Admiral Yularen, all troopers, commandos, ARCs, and generals will abide by the following rules, no exceptions. **That means you, Skywalker.**

1) Commandos are no longer allowed to teach troopers how to play "the beautiful game." I'm sure we all remember what happened when a certain someone got too into it. I'm not going to mention any names.

(Below this, someone had scrawled "Hardcase" in parenthesis.)

2) Commandos are also not allowed to bring uj cake onboard. I can't believe how many fights the stuff caused. On second thought, yes I can.

3) When the Wolfpack is here, do not, I repeat do NOT mention Wolffe's eye. The man's grumpy enough as it is, and I don't feel like writing a report explaining why a couple of morons from Torrent are in sick bay.

4) No trying to mind influence the messdroid into giving seconds. Troopers, you are not Jedi. Generals, why would you try to influence a droid? They don't have minds!

(That last statement caused all the droids to go on strike, prompting an apology from the captain.)

5) This is for the men of Torrent Company. Commander Tano is not to be bothered on the third week of a galactic standard month. You will be held responsible for your own stupidity.

5b) And no, I will not tell you why. Just stay away, you hear me?! - Ahsoka

(Only one trooper, a shiny, did not heed to this rule. He now lives in fear of the little commander.)


	2. Rules 6-10

_Continued_

6) Going back to rule 2. What did I say about the cake? Next one to get caught will be joining Fives and Omega squad scrubbing the place down with their toothbrush.

7) No pestering the Alpha ARCs. I don't think I need to elaborate. Everyone should know they're borderline insane...

8) Shinies (and Commander Wolffe), leave General Skywalker's droids alone. I know the gold one's annoying, but he gets the job done. Usually. Plus, the little astrodroid will shock the piss out of you, and I don't want to hear you whine. You have been warned.

9) I know many of you enjoy bolo-ball. But please, keep it civil. Kix is tired of having to bandage people over fights after the game, and frankly, I'm tired of listening to him moan and groan.

(The next time Rex came in for a minor injury (the medic would never let a brother suffer serious pain if he could help it), Kix was none too gentle and "forgot" to administer pain relievers.)

10) Bringing an animal onboard and claiming "It followed me home" will result in said animal being returned and the offender on latrine duty for a standard month. This place is already a circus. We don't need to add actual animals to the act.

(Despite this, a trooper named Stick managed to sneak a pet aboard almost a standard week after the rule was posted. It's been five standard weeks since, and Captain Rex still hasn't a clue.)

10b) And yes, children count, too.


	3. Rules 11-15

_Continued_

11) Hardcase is no longer allowed to have caf. He shouldn't have had it in the first place, as a matter of fact. When I find out who gave it to him, you will be in a world of hurt. - Kix

(To this day, no one has fessed up.)

12) Dirty holozines are banned. You will hand them over to myself or General Skywalker to be disposed of. Just how the heck did anyone manage to get their hands on them?

(A raid on the quarters proved to be rather..._productive_. There were a _lot_ more holozines than originally thought.)

13) Okay, the ship-wide game of paintball has to stop. All paint-ball guns are to be handed over to me, and you better hope I don't shoot you with them myself.

(Once again, nearly every trooper forked over a gun, much to the amusement of the general. Rex now believes he's found his culprit. Now, proving it on the other hand...)

14) The next person to write "Kiss Me, I'm Lonely" on my armor will be thrown out the airlock. Whoever did will fess up NOW, or will wish the Separatists had gotten them.

(It happened three more times before Commander Cody was caught. Rex, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan were shocked. Anakin couldn't stop laughing.)

15) General Skywalker is no longer allowed to walk about the ship without supervision. He may be a grown man, but he acts like a child more than his apprentice. And us, come to that.

(Anakin was not amused. Obi-Wan was.)


	4. Rules 16-20

_Continued_

16) Reassembling commando droids using parts from the battlefield, re-writing their programming, and putting them in armor to get out of patrol duty will not be tolerated. Offenders will be forced to teach Jar Jar Binks how to handle a blaster. *insert evil laughter*

(Many troopers were disappointed. And frightened.)

17) Who in all of the nine Corellian Hells messed with the caf maker in my office? The damn thing blew up in my frigging face! When I find out who did it, what Captain Rex did to Commander Cody will look like nothing in comparison! NOTHING!

(No one would go near the Admiral for days.)

18) Shinies, I don't care what anyone else has told you. Walking in on a female will only get your tanned-ass kicked from one end of the ship to the other. Ask Fives or Echo.

18b) Scratch Fives. It would be in your best interest to just walk away whenever he begins a sentence with "Females like it when you..." - Echo

(A shiny named Trip walked around with a rather spectacular black eye and a noticeable limp for a week after entering Ahsoka and Bariss's shared quarters on a bet. He also now lives in fear of the commanders.)

19) After the latest mess brawl, the fruit called eddermelon is banned. No exceptions. No matter how fantastic it tastes...

(Everyone lamented their loss.)

20) No commenting on the relationships of Jedi and clone officers. Not only is it childish, it's a very, very bad idea.

(Commanders Bly and Gree both punched out a few non-clone personnel for their...poorly chosen words towards said relationships. One had a distinct hand-shaped mark about the size of a female's.)

* * *

**Note: Eddermelon does not really exist in the Star Wars universe or ours, obviously. It's basically a mix of watermelon, mango and whatever fruit people like. You can breed it with other fruit to come up with whatever flavor you want.**


	5. Rules 21-25

**I might be ending this pretty soon. I'm running out of ideas, and I kind of want to make one-shots of these. So, think of the list as an outline.**

* * *

_Continued_

21) I can't believe I have to say this, but shaving cream is to be used for shaving ONLY. Whoever put it in General Skywalker's pillow needs to own up. I really don't want to explain where I was or who I was with at the time of the prank.

(No one confessed and EVERYONE became interested in the captain's private life after that.)

22) Pilots, no racing the TIVs. I don't even know where to begin with this one...

23) To the commandos in charge of demolitions: what the HELL were you thinking? The next person to hold a literal "demolition derby" really WILL be thrown out the airlock.

(Everyone was impressed (and slightly terrified) at the amount of chaos two bored commandos could create.)

24) I warned you about Commander Wolffe, didn't I? No, he will not be charged. Yes, the three idiots who decided to make fun of his eye TO HIS FACE will be, however. So will anyone else if they try in the future.

(All the clones, and quite a few non-clone officers, laughed at the three mongrels every time they passed the sickbay.)

25) Troopers, once again, you are not Jedi. Do not try to pull a Skywalker. You will only get yourself and everyone around you killed.

25b) For the record, no one can really describe "pulling a Skywalker." You will know it when you see it. And you better hope I don't see it. - Kix

25c) Ditto. - Echo


	6. Rules 26-30

**Sorry it's been so long. These will be the last rules for now. The one-shots will be a separate story. Not sure how I feel about these...**

* * *

_Continued_

26) Younglings are not to be included in pranks. That should be a given, but then look at who's on this ship.

26b) That includes cadets, Fives. You do that again, and I'll make you wish you had never been born. Or hatched. Whatever. - Echo

(That didn't stop a few troopers from roping in a Wookiee youngling and cadet squad for "the greatest prank ever." They are all (somehow) still hiding from Master Windu.)

27) Jet packs are not to be used onboard the ship. ...Seriously? You all ought to know better!

(The brig was full that day. None of the occupants cared.)

28) To the commandos who handle slicing into networks or whatever you guys do: the "adult entertainment" network is off-limits. It was blocked for a reason. Fix it.

(With the exception of Anakin and Ahsoka, no one spoke to Rex for four standard months other than what was required. Including Admiral Yularen.)

29) Troopers, when a female tells you "Go ahead, I dare you," do NOT follow through. This is a life lesson, men. Please take heed.

29b) Or be a complete dumbass like Echo and do. His face... - Fives

29c) That was one time for me. How many for you? - Echo

29d) We lost track. His stupidity amazes me sometimes. - Appo

(A few men were curious. They aren't now.)

30) Tattoos are fine. But please, make sure you have a reliable translation source when getting them in a different language. We don't want a repeat of The Incident.

30b) In that trooper-who-shall-not-be-named's defense, the dialect he chose was rather out of date. Not that he knew. - Appo

(No one will ever forget The Incident. No one will ever speak of it either. It's become taboo.)

* * *

**I'm not picking on Fives, I swear. I love the guy. He's just so...easy, though, you know? (Never mind the fact I made him totally OOC.)**


	7. Rules 31-35

**I know I said those would be the last. What can I say? I like writing these things. I'm sorry if they're terrible. Spur of the moment. And Talia, whichever one you are, go ahead, but next time, just send a PM, okay? And the credit thing. **

**I blame the Walking Dead for #34.**

* * *

_Continued_

31) It's all fun and games until someone blows up. Commando sergeants, for the love of all that is good and holy, keep your demo guys under control. I really don't want to explain to General Skywalker why we had to peel his droid off the ceiling. Again.

31b) Is that what happened? Why doesn't anyone tell me these things? - Ahsoka

31c) The captain didn't want to give you any ideas. Especially when you, er, "go crazy." - Appo

31d) You act like I'm going to kill you all... -Ahsoka

31e) You almost did...it was quite terrifying. - Appo

32) Hardcase is also not allowed to have sliced warra nuts. Or any kind of sweet. He just about killed us all on his last sugar high. And I have yet to find out who gave him that caf. I WILL find you, by the way, and when I do, it won't be pretty. - Kix

(All the shinies have learned a very important lesson: Fear the medic. Fear him!)

33) The "let's see how far we can test Rex's patience" game needs to stop, men. I have grown fond of all of you, and I don't want to see you murdered at the hands of your own captain. Though I admit, his reactions are amazing. - General Skywalker

33b) Not helping your case, General... - Rex

34) Putting fake blood on your armor and walking around, moaning like the undead will get your stupid ass shot. Where do you guys come up with this stuff? Honestly...

34b) I never knew you could scream so loud, Captain. I think I need to get my hearing checked. - Fives

(There were many near-heart attacks that day. And lots and lots of wasted ammo.)

35) When I find the one who came up with "The Song that Never Ends", and taught it to EVERY SINGLE trooper down to the cadets...well, let's just say it would be in your best interest to confess now.

35b) For once, I'm with you, sir. And I have an idea of who it is. - Fives

35c) If it's Cody, I'm going to kill him. SLOWLY_._ \- Rex

(It wasn't Commander Cody.)


	8. Rules 36-40

**I have no idea why, but I've made Kix out to be a crazy medic. I regret nothing.** **Edit**: **I put 22 instead of 24 for their physical age. Oops. **

**(For anybody who doesn't know, the clones were genetically altered to age twice as fast as a regular human. (Every one year is two for them.) They'd die around age 20, if they weren't killed by blasterfire or serious injury. (On the bright side, they'd go through puberty literally overnight.))**

* * *

_Continued_

36) Medics (I'm looking at you, Kix): please stop threatening to use rusty scalpels on the shinies. Shinies, remember: the medroids, not clone medics, take care of injuries while on the ship.

36b) But on the battlefield, the medics own your sorry behind. - Jesse

(All the shinies refuse to let Kix treat them now, if they're conscious. He has resorted to knocking them out if they're not. Their fear increases with every battle.)

37) Paying attention to female officers when they speak to you is fine, and frankly expected of you. Ogling her backside is not. Don't think I haven't noticed. You're lucky she hasn't.

37b) You guys are twelve! And just who was staring, Rex? - Ahsoka

37c) We're also twenty-four. And I won't say, mainly because we need all men in good condition. I can think of a few things that can be seriously damaged. And it wasn't you he was staring at, ma'am. - Rex

37d) Ah. Gotcha. - Ahsoka

(Two certain commanders gave each member a thoroughly terrifying glare the next time they were aboard the _Resolute_.)

38) Fives, stop telling the shinies Kix is going to eat them. They're taking it literally. - Echo

38b) So that's why the newest bunch gives him a wide berth. - Appo

(Before they knew it was Fives who started it, the most anyone could get out of them was something about food shortages and cannibalism. Kix was not amused.)

39) I enjoy a good prank as much as the next man. But that was too much. Whoever rebuilt the super battle droids, listen up: while I commend you on your skills, when I find out who put them in my quarters while I was sleeping, my wrath will be on par with Kix's. - General Skywalker

39b) In other words, you're screwed. - Coric

(Anakin's scream of terror rivaled that of Rex's when he saw the "zombie" troopers.)

40) Whoever created the song "Move, You Fekker" using sound bites of Admiral Yularen, General Skywalker, and General Koon's voices needs to hand in all the copies immediately. I would also like to know how you did it. Ingenious, really.

40b) Not helping, Rex. And if anyone ever tries to repeat this, there will be no place in the galaxy you can hide from me. - Anonymous

(By the time the command staff knew what was going on, the song had circled through the entire GAR at least twice, and has since become a favorite. It's up there with _Vode An_.)

* * *

**"Fekker" is basically "fucker". It's a parody of Maroon 5's "Moves like Jagger." I remember reading a story about someone doing the same thing, but I don't remember who it was or where the story can be found. By the way, I would so do this if I had the opportunity.**

**Edit 3/4/15: Nox Gold created lyrics for "Move, You Fekker." Go to their profile if you want to check it out, since we can't copy and paste from stories anymore. Probably because of these little fucking thieves running around...fuck you guys. Up the ass. With a fucking spear. Bastards...**


	9. Rules 41-45

**Don't own. Thanks to insane is normal, I've realized I made Kix into a clone form of fanon Ratchet. I still regret nothing, mainly because that's not what the guy is actually like. I'm not making that up, honest.**

* * *

_Continued_

41) Generals, please stop using the Force to fling us around. In battle, yes, I admit it's helpful, if a little annoying. Outside, not so much. By the way, General Skywalker, I'm still mad at you and Commander Tano for chucking me off that gate thing on Geonosis.

41b) We didn't have time to go the other way. - General Skywalker

41c) You could have told me to jump! - Rex

(Many troopers were happy when this rule appeared.)

42) Commanders Tano and Offee: I know you both mean well, but singling out one or two troopers in a sea of others make us feel uncomfortable. It's a clone thing, and I'm not sure how to describe it. So please, stop trying to throw a life day party for myself and Commander Gree.

42b) Aw... - Ahsoka and Barriss

(All the troopers wanted was the cake. They were disappointed.)

43) Commando snipers, please stop yelling "BOOM! Headshot!" We are all aware you guys are excellent shots. Who gave you those paintball guns, anyhow? I thought I confiscated them all.

43b) You did. They have some unknown supplier. It's not me, by the way. I know you think so, so don't even deny it. - General Skywalker

(Paintball has become a favorite, if technically illegal, pastime of the snipers. Rex has not been able to figure out where they keep getting them, and everybody onboard has taken to wearing their helmets whenever they are outside their quarters, on the off chance someone misses.)

44) ARCs, barring Fives and Echo, stop intimidating the shinies. It's unbecoming, and quite frankly, annoying.

44b) I've never seen so much testosterone in one room... - Ahsoka

44c) How do you know what that is? - Kix

44d) We do have a class for that Kix...and I've been around you guys for almost two years, remember? - Ahsoka

45) Attempting to build a lightsaber is dangerous and stupid. You're lucky you didn't kill yourself.

45b) That was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Where is he, anyway? - Fives

45c) Hiding. - Rex

45d) Kix? - Fives

45e) Kix. - Rex

(It's believed that trooper is hiding with the 212th. Kix is still looking for him. Force help the idiot.)

* * *

**Seeing as how we're almost at the fifty mark, and therefore the end, if anyone would like to submit a rule, feel free to do so. I'll create more if no one wants to send in their own. There will be an epilogue, but I'm not sure whether to put it here or wait until the one-shots have caught up to this.**


	10. Rules 46-50

**Don't own. I'm having serious writer's block, so don't expect the one-shots to be updated for a while. Rule 48 is probably one of the dirtier ones. Sorry. Rule 46 goes to Veritas1995.**

* * *

_Continued_

46) No pranking senators when they are onboard. You're lucky they had a good sense of humor.

46b) That includes Jar Jar Binks, Fives. When are you going to learn? I'm getting a bit worried. - Echo

(Anakin was not happy, though Senator Amidala took it like a champ. There were rumors she even got Fives back. Those rumors were unconfirmed, of course.)

47) Music is fine off-duty. However, rigging the loudspeakers to play "I Know A Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves" on a loop FOR SIX HOURS is not. I'm not even going to threaten the person. I'll let you imagine your punishment. I promise you though, it will be ten times worse.

(Rex's smile was the second scariest thing anyone had ever seen when he posted the rule. His insane laughter was the first. The shinies have found yet another person to fear.)

48) Saying sexual innuendos such as "Will you shine my blaster?" to a female will result in six months brig time. And possibly an ass kicking. No, it will not be stopped.

48b) I can't get General Secura's face out my head. Who forgot to tell the mongrel she was a Jedi General? - Fives

48c) Better question is, why the hell would you say that when she has her own personal bodyguard standing not two feet away? How can you not see him? Or her lightsaber, for that matter? - Appo

48d) What does that mean? - Ahsoka

48e) It seems we need to have a talk. I thought you knew what this stuff was? - Kix

48f) Apparently not... - Ahsoka

(There was much yelling and bloodshed. Commander Bly had to be sedated. That didn't help the rumors about him and the general one bit. Ahsoka couldn't look the men in the eyes for weeks.)

49) Grappling hooks are also not allowed to be used onboard barring emergencies.

49b) No, getting away from Kix does not count. Though I do commend you on your originality. - Appo

49c) You can't run forever. You will get tired eventually. You think I like giving shots any more than you like receiving them? Bunch of babies, I swear... - Kix

(There were sounds of a scuffle coming from the medbay when the trooper was finally caught. No one was stupid enough to go in.)

50) Running around with sticks painted like lightsabers is immature. Stop it.

50b) So are yells of "I got you! I chopped your arm off! You can't use it anymore!" and "Nu-uh! I got YOU!" - Appo

(The corridors and hangars were full of clones playing Jedi. The Separatists were very confused when their spy droid came back with a report of clones wielding lightsabers. Dooku almost keeled over from shock.)

* * *

**Rule 50, "dialogue" and all, is based off a story my uncle told me. After the Phantom Menace was released into theaters, the barracks where he was staying was full of full grown, supposedly badass Marines running around, smacking the crap out of each other with lightsabers. Enjoy that image.**

**That's it for the rules. Hope you guys liked it. I probably had a little too much fun writing them. XD**


	11. Epilogue 1

Don't own Star Wars. Okay, so I made two epilogues. I really have no idea where this came from and apologize if it's confusing. Edit: Replaced "missing" with "renegade" in regards to the clones. A few deserted after Order 66. Edit 2: I spelled Shmi's name wrong.

* * *

**Epilogue One: Sith**

Vader stumbled across the files while looking for information that might lead to the renegade clones. In all honesty, he had thought them lost the night of Order 66, five years ago. He had put them in the little astrodroid a few weeks before.

No, that's not true. Anakin Skywalker put them there. He had found them humorous, and wanted to show his...well, it didn't matter now. Skywalker was long dead, along with anyone who might have cared. (He forced himself not to think the name.)

Vader hadn't thought of him in a long time. Kind of strange, really. Or maybe not, all considering.

The kid (and he was a kid) was dying long before Sena-_Emperor_ Palpatine uttered the infamous order. He thought maybe it was when he found Shmi Skywalker in that tent all those years ago. Maybe, maybe not. Vader knew that changed him, and not for the better. He faded even more on the Burning Night, when he murdered those younglings.

He remembered, in vivid detail, that night on Mustafar, the night Skywalker took his last breath. Vader was watching, almost as a separate entity, as he strangled...her. He says separate because he wasn't quite there yet. Skywalker was still (barely) in control. Not that he wouldn't have done the same thing. She had turned against him, after all. (But maybe she really hadn't, some part of him whispered.)

His former master had dueled him, of course. He lost. Badly. Vader could still feel the fire as his body burned. Skywalker just lay there, not that he really had a choice, what with the missing limbs and all. He felt the kid fade away. It was a little disturbing, but he didn't mind too much.

He didn't remember much after that. Just a lot of pain. When he came to, he remembered asking his master (not new; Kenobi was never _his_ master) what became of...her. He lost control when he was told she died.

It was embarrassing after, really. Sith shouldn't care what happened to anybody but themselves. Everyone was a tool to be used and thrown away when no longer needed. His master and himself included. That's how it's been, and how it will always be for them. Vader didn't regret it.

Still, some distant part of him ached for the days spent with a crazy bunch of soldiers, a snippy little Togruta, and a beautiful senator from Naboo.

* * *

I honestly don't know if he has a flag ship, but let's pretend it's an updated form of the _Resolute_, with a few of the old files floating around, okay?


	12. Epilogue 2

**To Guest (7/21/14), Fives is dead, shot by Commander Fox in I think Season 5, and I have no idea where Rex and Kix are. Rex probably deserted, same as Kix. Or they both died sometime before Order 66. No one really knows. I'll probably write something about them later. And SgtNumnum (love your name, by the way) there are far better stories than this, but thank you all the same. Edit: Now expanded with a few unnamed younglings.**

* * *

**Epilogue Two: Jedi**

Eight year old Ben Skywalker ran down the hall, clutching a datapad to his chest, grinning from ear to ear. The boy tried to stifle a cackle as he pounded on the door of his cousin Jacen Solo's room. He couldn't believe what he found in R2's memory bank. It was the funniest thing he's ever read, and he wanted to show someone.

"Jacen, open the door! You'll never believe what I found!" He called. After a moment, it opened. Jacen stood with an eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"What, Ben?" The boy shoved the 'pad in the man's face. Jacen jerked his head back a little, then took it out of the kid's hand. "What's this?"

"I found a list of rules in R2's memory! They're hilarious! And R2 says they were all true!" Ben's grin grew wider, if that was possible. Jacen humored him and turned on the 'pad. As he read, a smile gradually spread until he was full on laughing.

"Wow. Those guys were crazy." He handed it back to Ben.

"Did you see the ones Grandpa Anakin wrote?" Jacen nodded, the smile still on his lips. "It's kind of weird to know he actually had a sense of humor."

"Yeah, it kind of is."

"I think one of the rules mentioned our grandma. Not by name. It talked about the senators." Ben tilted his head to look up at him. "Why couldn't he tell people they were married?" Jacen hesitated.

"The Jedi were different back then. Attachment, marriage, wasn't allowed." _Except in a few cases, which is complete...calm down. Can't do anything about it now._

"Well, that's stupid." Ben said, making a face. Jacen laughed.

"I agree. That's what messed everything up, actually."

"What do you mean?"

Well, stang. He'd forgotten Ben didn't know exactly what caused the Old Republic, and the Jedi, to fall. He only found out recently himself, having talked to R2, who apparently knew his grandfather when he was Anakin Skywalker. _That's one old droid...I wonder if Threepio knew him, too?_

"Um, I'll tell you when you're older. Or your dad will." _Ha. Perfect save. _Ben pouted. The kid actually _pouted._

"'S not fair." Jacen shrugged.

"That's how it goes. Sorry." Ben scowled. Then, to Jacen's amazement (and slight fear, feeling the mischievousness flowing off him in waves), the kid smiled. Quite evilly, he might add._This can't be good._ "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Ben replied, all innocence. He turned and walked away with a "See ya!" thrown over his shoulder.

Ben headed to the younglings' training room, spotting a few of his friends.

"Guys, you gotta read this."

"What is it?" A female Twi'lek asked, taking the 'pad. The others crowded around her.

"Something I found in my dad's droid's memory. Read them." The kids obeyed. All were rolling when they finished.

"So," Ben began, taking the 'pad back. "You guys want to try out a few of those rules?"

* * *

**And I'm finally done! Whoo! I'm assuming the twins eventually found out who their mother was and told their kids later on. I know Jacen is over ten years older than Ben, but I'm not sure of the exact number.**

::::::::::

**EDIT 10/14/2015**: **I went back and added or fixed a few things. I'm still around, for now. I don't really feel like adding on to this, other than the one-shots, so if one of you wants to write something about Ben and his friends raising absolute hell, go ahead. You don't have to tell me, but just do the credit thing so no one accuses you of stealing.**

**Sidenote: Over 100 freaking favs?! O.O Holy shit, guys, is the list really that funny...? Also...REX LIIIIIIIIIVVVVESEEEESSS! FUCK YEAH! Ahem.**

::::::::::

**EDIT 1/16/2016****: If anyone goes to my profile, just pretend that's not there. I will not take back what I said, but I will continue writing fan fiction. Might actually get to write a list for Obi-wan and Cody's group...hmm... **

**None of these fucking kids are canon. Goddammit, Disney. WHY?**


End file.
